A Second Chance
by Wylde23Chylde
Summary: Reighan Potter has been sent back in time to her Fifth Year, memories intact and a little help from an infamous wizard. Revealed betrayals, new friendships and a new love interest. Will start out at a lower rating but will be Ratem M on some parts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know a lot of y'all want some updates for my other stories, and I've been working  
>on them, but those stories will have to be on hold for a little while longer. This story has<br>been taking up residence in my mind and has made it difficult to concentrate on my other  
>stories for the past sever, several months. Don't worry though, now that this story has<br>started writing itself out, I'll be back to my other stories as soon as I can and will try to make  
>regular updates. More than likely for <em>Growing Up Gotham Style <em>I'll be rewriting it to maker it  
>slower paced instead of like it is now. Anyway, thank you to all the readers out there that have<br>read and reviewed my stories, whether on this account or on my other account, Billie23Gale.  
>Reading reviews is what helps and inspires me to continue to write, and it helps me to<br>improve my stories for any who thinks it could be better or is lacking something.

Let me stop rambling and let y'all get on with the story. Enjoy,

Wylde23Chylde

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING of Harry Potter or the characters. The only thing I own is the name Athenisia. Oh, and the prophecy in the beginning!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Scotland<p>

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was talking with his Divination's professor when she suddenly went rigid. Her voice when she spoke was deep and resonate.

_"The HEIR of the FOUR shall_

_return, her path her own._

_Her loyalties lie only with_

_the GRIM, MOON, SHIFTER,_

_DIRECTOR, DRAGON, and the_

_BLACK WITCH. Manilpulated_

_by the Light and slighted_

_by the Dark, the HEIR walks_

_the GREY path. She shall be_

_the ONE to defeat BOTH of_

_the Lords and RETURN peace_

_to the worlds."_

Pale, the headmaster gave the witch an excuse and sent her on her way. Sitting back in his chair Dumbledore popped a Lemon Drop into his mouth, his thoughts revolving around this new prophecy and the upcoming shcool year, which would be on Reighan Potter's Fifth Year.

* * *

><p>Little Whinging, Surrey<p>

Reighan Athenisia-Lily Potter jerked awake with the screams of Voldemort echoing through her mind. Running a shaking hand through her thick curls Reighan searched the bed next ot her for her lover. Feeling nothing but a thin, springy mattress she froze in confusion. Casting a wandless _Lumos_ she looked around in horror. "No, I can't be back here. I left afte Sixth Year," she whispered desperately, this time casting a wandless _Tempus_.

_July 31, 1995 3:10 am_

"I'm 15 again, what the bloody Hell is going on?" Reighan asked in disbelief. "What about my life? My family? We'd only just had Keiser."

A soft crack announced the arrival of someone in the room. Instinctively Reighan rolled off the bed, turning towards the intruder with a curse on her lips. She stopped short when she saw an old man with long white hair and a long beard. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Do no worry, child, I am not her to harm you," the wizard said calmly. "I am Myrddyn Emrys, or Merlin if you prefer. I'm here to explain why you have been sent to the past. But first I was told to tell you that your parents and godfather were extremely proud of who you became. Lily and James wish they could have raised you."

Wiping a few tears from her face Reighan asked, "Why am I here?"

"To have a second chance," Merlin said simply. "But this time around, you won't be blind to the traitors close to you."

"What are you talking about, traitors?"

"Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Granger, they've all betrayed you, except the twins, Bill and Charlie." Merlin said soflty. "Dumbledore had been stealing from your Family Vault since your parents died. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were paid to befriend you, everything you've done over the years they've been reporting to Dumbles. Ginerva Weasley was paid to seduce you, she used the love potion _Amorentia_ on you to get you to fall in love with her. She is not the one you were meant to be with. Molly and Arthur Weasley have been paid every year since you turned 11 to take you in. Another thing Dumbles did was withhold your heritage and inheritance from you. You, Reighan Potter, are the heir to the Founder's, Morgana La Fey, and myself. Dumbles only knows about the Gryffindor heritage though."

Reighan had collapsed on the floor, feeling wave after wave of hurt, anger and shock flow through her. She couldn't believe Ron and Hermione weren't her friends, and Ginny! She'd thought they were in love, Merlin they'd had a child together.

"Were any of my friends real? Or were they all paid by that old bastard?" she asked quietly, her anger growing the more she though about the betrayal.

"Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and Blaise Zabini were true to you," Merlin reassured. "I have not told you this to anger you, Reighan, I told you so you would know and change what happens. You will find the one you're meant to be with."

"And how am I supposed to fight off a love potion?" Reighan asked sarcastically. "Who is my soulmate?"

"You can fight off regular love potions, which you've been doing for the last year or so. But Ginerva gave you a nearly lethal dose of the strongest love potion," Merlin revealed. "As for you soulmate, you'll know when you see them. Now onto your heritage. When a person is descended from a powerful bloodline, they develop gifts that run in that bloodline. You are descended from six of the most powerful bloodlines, well actually seven since you also descend from the Blacks."

"And I have gifts from all of them?" Reighan asked a bit skeptically.

"Yes. From Gryffindor you received the Animagi gift. From Hufflepuff, Natural Healing. From Ravenclaw, Mind Arts. From Slytherin, Parseltongue/Parselmagic. From La Fey, Dark/Blood Magic. From Black, Metamorphmagus. And from myself you received Light/Wandless Magic." Merlin rattled off slowly. "Right now you can only access a very small portion, if any at all, of those gifts. Your magic has been blocked off, to get rid of the blocks visit the goblins." Merlin jumped, as if he'd suddenly realized the time and had somewhere to be. "It seems I've said all I can. Don't let revenge take over, Reighan. Use your hurt and anger to fight Lord Voldemort. Take care, young Potter, and know your ancestors are watching over you. Oh, and when you visit Gringotts after the Dementor attack, be sure to claim your heritage."

* * *

><p>So what do y'all think? Is it good or bad? Anything I can improve on? Let me know plz..R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about not updating earlier..Last week was really crazy as I had to go  
>out of town for a funeral on Thursday and didn't get back until Sunday.. Then<br>I had to get caught up with school, so I had to postpone updating even further.

Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope y'all enjoy it...

Wylde23Chylde

**DISCLAIMER: I own absoblutely nothing of Harry Potter. I only own the name Athenisia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Reighan watched as Merlin disappeared the same way he'd arrived. She sat on the floor, planning what she was going to do next. After nearly an hour she glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly 7:00 am. Standing she went to the dresser to look for some clothes, sneering in disgust when she saw the hand-me-downs from Dudley. Conjuring some shorts and a fitted t-shirt, Reighan changed and headed out of her room, figuring she'd start breakfast early. She set the food on the table just as her Aunt walked into the kitchen.<p>

"What are you doing up so early?" Petunia Dursley asked suspiciously.

"Fixing breakfast," Reighan said coolly. "I woke up early." Ignoring her Aunt, Reighan fixed a small bacon sanwich and went back up to her room. Closing the door she saw Hedwig on the desk, a letter and small package with her. Untying them she petted her owl and filled her food bowl. "There you go girl, eat up."

Opening the letter she idly noticed it was from Ron and Hermione.

_Hey mate,_

_it's Ron and 'Mione. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and let you know you'll be picked up soon._

_Ron & Hermione  
>P.S. Ginny sent you a care package of food<em>

Throwing the letter and package in the trash bin Reighan sat on her bed, thinking. _If I remember right, today Dudley and I will be attacked by Dementors. So I need to go immediately to Gringotts after and claim my heritage. Maybe this time I can get on Fudge's good side, maybe recant what I said last year or convince him of the truth._ Shaking her head Reighan grabbed her wand and made her way downstairs, heading out of her prison. A few minutes later she sat on the swing near the tunnel, waiting anxiously for her cousin to show up.

Nearly five minutes later she heard him and his gang approaching. When she heard Dudley mention Cedric, her wand was drawn. "Give me one reason, Diddykins."

Pale and shaking Dudley told his friends to go ahead without him. "Yo-you're not a-allowed to do that or yo-you'll get expelled," he stuttered fearfully, staring at Reighan's wand.

"Just keep you gob shut, Big D," Reighan muttered, looking around anxiously. "Lets head back." Reighan followed Dudley through the tunnel, tensing when she felt the familiar cold chill and heard her mum's screams. Staring down the tunnel she saw two cloaked figures gliding towards them. _Happy memory, happy memory. Oh, I know what'll work._ Reighan thought of the first time Sirius asked her to live with him as she intoned, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A brilliant, glowing stag leapt out of her wand and charged the Dementors, it's antlers tearing into them, illiciting horrible shrieks. Reighan watched in shock as the Dementors exploded. A soft whimper broke her out of her daze, turning she found Dudley curled into a fetal position. Kneeling beside him she shook him gently, trying to get him up.

"Come on, Dud, get up. We need to get back to the house," Reighan said, helping her cousin to stand. Wrapping one of his arms over her shoulder Reighan started them towards Privet Drive, only to stop when Mrs. Figg, their neighbor, appeared in front of them.

"Did you get rid of them, Reighan?" she asked nervously.

"Get rid of what, Mrs. Figg? What are you talking about?" Reighan asked in feigned confusion.

"The Dementors, girl," the squib said. "Did you get rid of them?"

"Dementors?" Reighan asked. Shaking her head she motioned to Dudley. "My cousin twisted his ankle as we were walking back, he stepped on a rock. I don't know anything about any Dementors." Stepping around the dumfounded squib, Reighan led Dudley back to the house. Walking in the door she called, "Aunt Petunia, I need your help. Dudley's not feeling too well."

Petunia came out of the kitchen and gave a small cry when she saw her son draped over Reighan. "What did you do, girl?" She rushed over to help the teen witch place Dudley on the couch.

"Nothing," Reighan snapped before running up to her room and grabbing a couple of Chocolate Frogs. Rushing back downstairs she unwrapped one and forced Dudley to eat it. She sighed in relief when some color returned to his face. Unwrapped the other Frog she gave it to him, making sure he ate it. At that moment an owl flew into the room carrying a red envelope.

The owl dropped the letter, which stopped in mid-air and formed into a mouth. "Reighan Potter, this is the second time you have broken the Statute of Secrecy. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two Aurors will arrive shortly to bring you in for questioning and the snapping of your wand. Mafilda Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office."

Snorting, Reighan turned back to her wide-eyed Aunt. "There are a lot of dangerous creatures in my world, one being the Dementor. Basically what they do is suck out your sould. Two of them attacked us tonight, I had to do magic in order to save our lives. Dudley will be fine, chocolate has a few magical properties. As soon as I pack I'll be leaving, I won't be back until next summer." Leaving her silent Aunt, Reighan headed upstairs and walked into her room, shrinking her already packed trunk. Going back down to the living room she nodded to her Aunt before turning on the spot and disaparating with a soft 'pop'.

Reighan appeared on the steps of Gringotts, after looking around she made her way inside. Going to the nearest teller she said quietly, "I need to see the Director of the bank, it concerns several vaults that have remained dormant for several centuries."

"What vaults?" the goblin asked rudely.

"The Founder's, Emrys and La Fey vaults," Reighan whispered, aware of the people around her. "I also wish to discuss my Family Vault, the Potter's."

Five minutes later Reighan found herself in a very lavish office sitting in front of a relatively young looking goblin.

"I was told you wished to see me about the Founding vaults," Director Ragnok said, his voice gravely.

"Yes sir, I am the heir to the Founder's, Merlin and Morgana La Fey. I would like to claim my heritage, in effect emancipating me and making me the Head of those lines," Reighan said respectfully. "I have recently learned that someone I trusted has lied to me and has been stealing from my Family Vault."

"We will have to confirm you ar the rightful heir but I believe we shall be able to take care of your wishes," Ragnok said after several moments. He was furious that one of Gringotts' wealthiest clients was being slighted. "It has come to Gringotts' attention that you have been charged with breaking the Statute of Secrecy. To repay a small part of our debt to you, Miss Potter, I will explain to you a small known fact."

"I do not hold Gringotts responsible," Reighan said honestly.

"Even so, for that to be allowed to happen, it would have had to involve a goblin with access to your vaults." Ragnok said. "The wizarding community didn't start out such as it is today, seven families came together to form the first community. These families were the Blacks', Bones', Greengrass', Longbottoms', Potters', Zabinis' and Whittmores'. The Whittmore family died out several decades ago. The 'Seven', as they're called, are completely anonymous. No one except the immediate family members know the identities of the Seven. Because your father and mother died when you were a babe, you were never told. The Seven are above most Ministry laws, they can only really be charged with murder. By claiming your heritage, the charges against you will not, can not affect you."

"With my luck Fudge will go for a full Wizengamot trial, which means I'll have to announce my status as one of the Seven publicly." Reighan mused aloud. "Actually, I can claim the Black and Potter spots since I am from both." Thinking for a few minutes she turned to Ragnok with a feral smile. "Along with the others, I'd like to take over as Head for the Black and Potter families."

Several days later Reighan sat in Courtroom #10 in the Ministry of Magic. The past few days she'd been absorbing every law, politic and etiquette book she could get her hands on, which was a lot since she had access to the Potter and Black libraries. She smirked under her hood when she saw Fudge's smug face as he looked over the growing crowd, not seeing her. Reighan stood and started to make her way to the floor as Fudge stood up to silence the crowd.

"As the defendant, Reighan Potter, has seen fit to not bother showing, I have no choice but to declare her guilty," Fudge announced happily, bringing the gavel down.

Before it could hit, Reighan stepped up to the defendant's chair. "I am here, Minister Fudge. Though I must say I never received notice that the courtroom had changed from #4 to #10."

Fudge's face fell at the sight of the teen. Heaving a sigh he said, "As Miss Potter is here, this trial will begin. Undersecretary Umbridge, you may start."

"Actually, Minister, I would like to say a few things, if you wouldn't mind," Reighan spoke before the toad could.

"What is it, Miss Potter?" Fudge asked, irritated.

"I just feel it's only proper to call me by my rightful title," Reighan said sweetly. "Lady Potter-Black."

"That's proposterus," Umbridge screeched. "You are a child, you can not be Lady Potter-Black!"

Holding up her right hand, Reighan displayed the signet rings for the Potter and Black families. "I am recognized as the Head of these families, Madame Umbridge."

"Head of House rings are worn on the left hand, Miss Potter," Lucius Malfoy sneered from his seat.

"Not if you are one of the Seven, Lord Malfoy," Reighan replied smugly.

"You are not one of the Seven, you ungrateful brat," Umbridge spat.

Raising an eyebrow, Reighan pulled her wand out and intoned, "I, Reighan Athenisia-Lily Potter-Black, hereby swear on my life and magic that I the Head of the Potter and Black families, therefore am a member of the Seven."

After the bright flash of light had faded, Reighan still stood, proving her oath true. To erase any doubts she said, "_Lumos._" Disabling the spell she turned to Fudge. "As a member of the Seven, I am exempt from Underage laws. I believe this farce of a trial is over, Minister."

"All charges against Reighan Potter-Black are hereby dismissed," Fudge stated in defeat, banging the gavel.

"Minister, if you could spare a minute, I would like to talk with you?" Reighan asked politely. When he nodded she walked over to him, wandlessly putting up a privacy ward. "Sir, I would like to discuss my claim at the end of the last school year."

"Not this again. You-Know-Who is not back!" Fudge exclaimed.

"I know, sir," Reighan lied. "But I was attacked that night, and it wasn't the Dark Lord or Sirius Black. Headmaster Dumbledore expected me to say it was the Dark Lord, so I had to say he had returned. But you were there too and said it was Sirius Black, and I know that's not true. Sirius Black never betrayed my parents, he wasn't their Secret Keeper. Peter Pettigrew was."

"You didn't see what you claimed to see? But then why did you lie?" Fudge asked confused.

_Merlin this guy is slow_, Reighan thought before repeating, "I was attacked that night by Peter Pettigrew. I told Dumbledore what he wanted to hear, not the truth."

"And you're sure it was Pettigrew? Black wasn't involved?" Fudge asked again.

"I'm sure, sir," Reighan confirmed. "When I became Lady Potter-Black, I visited my Family Vault and found a contract naming Pettigrew as my parent's Secret Keeper. Pettigrew betrayed them, when Sirius found out he went after the rat. Sirius cornered him but Pettigrew had his wand behind his back. He blew up the street, cut off his finger and changed into his illegal Animagus form of a rat."

"There's no way to prove this," Fudge said, fiddling with his bowler hat.

"Why not question Sirius under veritaserum?" Reighan suggested.

"That might work," Fudge said, thinking of how the public would praise him for fixing a past mistake.

Knowing Fudge's train of thought Reighan commented, "The public would hail the person who uncovered and corrected the imprisonment of an innocent man."

"You're right, Miss- I mean Lady Potter-Black," Fudge said excitedly. "Now if only I could find Black and bring him in for questioning."

"If you would tell me the day, I promise to make sure he arrives," Reighan promised, smiling slightly.

"Tomorrow will be good," Fudge said just before the doors to the courtroom were thrown open dramatically.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for the defense," Dumbledore announced without looking around. "I have brought a witness to testify on Miss Potter's behalf."

"The matter has been resolved, Chief Warlock," Amelia Bones, the stern Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, said as she fixed her eye monocle.

"Then I must ask you reconsider your verdict for young Miss Potter," the old wizard spoke. "My witness, Arabella Figg, can confirm that Dementors were present."

"The charges were dropped, Dumbledore," Amelia said, rolling her eyes.

Reighan gave a small chuckle, catching Madame Bones' eye. Saying her farewells to Fudge she made her way over to the Director of the DMLE.

"Good afternoon, Director Bones," she said politely, holding her hand out.

Taking the teen's hand, Amelia Bones shook it firmly. "Lady Potter-Black, a pleasure to meet you. My niece has told me much about you."

"She has? Well, I hope it was all good things," Reighan said with a small laugh. "Oh, and just call me Reighan. I only make people I don't like use my title."

Chuckling Amelia said, "Susan has told me of the rumors that always seem to spread after each year. Though I did enjoy the one about you defeating a basilisk with your bare hands at the end of your Second Year."

"I actually used a sword, Director. The Sword of Gryffindor, to be precise." Reighan admitted casually. "The basilisk was going around petrifying students, under the control of a possessed student. I found out the snake's whereabouts and killed it. Actually, now that I think about it, I can go down to the Chamber of Secrets and harvest it."

"You're serious?" When Reighan nodded, Amelia burst out, "Why wasn't the DMLE notified? Or the Department of Control of Magical Creatures?"

"Becuase Dumbledore knew the school would be closed down," Reighan said simply. "He couldn't have that because then he couldn't test his little weapon; me." She sighed when she caught sight of the old bastard heading towards her. "Seems my warden has found me."

"Miss Potter, I believe it's best if we leave now," Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice cut in before Amelia could comment.

"It's Lady Potter-Black, Chief Warlock," Reighan corrected, sending Amelia a quick wink. "But yes, I do believe it's time to leave. Director Bones, it's been a privelege speaking with you."

"You too, Reighan," Amelia said pleasantly.

Reighan followed Dumbledore out of the courtroom and up to the atrium. She stiffened when he grabbed her arm and aparated them to Grimmauld Place. Keeping her face emotionless she walked off to find her godfather.

"Reighan!" Sirius' voice shouted happily as he ran up to her, hugging her tightly. "I've been so worried about you, pup."

"I'm okay, Siri, I promise," she said, burying her face in his shoulder to hid her tears. It felt so good to be able to hug her godfather again. "I've missed you, Padfoot, so much."

"I've missed you too, pup," Sirius said, his voice scratchy with emotion.

"I need to takl to you later, with Moony," Reighan said after pulling back.

"Miss Potter, where have you been? The letter I sent told you to stay at your Aunt's." Dumbledore asked sternly.

"I never received a letter, Professor," Reighan said innocently, keeping her eyes on the floor. "After the letter from the Ministry, I got scared and ran. I called the Knight Bus and went to the Leaky Cauldron. But I figured that would be the first place people looked so I went down Knockturn Alley and stayed in an Inn under the name Jamie Evans."

"That was smart thinking, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Now I'm sure you're tired so I will leave you to sleep. But I must ask, what happened at the trial?"

"Oh, I just explained that Dudley's my cousin and knew about magic. They let me off with a warning," Reighan lied smoothly, looking Dumbledore in the eye before looking back down. She smirked when he nodded and left. She turned to Sirius. "So where are the Weasleys' and Granger?"

"Molly sent them up to bed," he answered. "She tried to get you to share a room with Ginny but I told her that you would have your own room."

"Thanks, Padfoot," Reighan said, still feeling a pang of hurt at her ex-lover's name. "Whose room am I getting?"

"I was originally going to give you my brother Regulus' room but changed my mind at the last minute. For some reason you remind me of my cousin Bellatrix, you two just have some things in common and I felt her old room would suit you." Sirius explained as he led her up to the third floor. He stopped outside a door with the name _Bella_ engraved on it.

Opening the door with a shaking hand, Reighan looked around, shocked. Instead of the typical Slytherin decorations, this room was painted in varying shades of blue and purple. There were snake emblems but also eagle and lion emblems. "Wow."

"Bella decorated this room after her Fifth Year, said she felt more at home with these colors." Sirius said quietly. "After that summer she never came back, then I heard she'd been contracted to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. She changed after that, started preaching the pureblood propaganda."

"You mean she didn't always believe that purebloods were better?" Reighan asked, surprised.

"No, she didn't follow Voldemort's ideals," Sirius said with a frown. "She believed that purebloods have advantages that muggleborns don't but not that we were better." He walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture, holding it out to his goddaughter.

ASCASCASCASCASCASCASCASC

After Sirius left her alone, Reighan changed and flopped down on her bed, feeling the emotions she'd been holding back ever since appearing in this timeline come bubbling up. She barely had time to wandlessly cast a silencing charm before her emotions erupted in the form of heart wrenching sobs. She cried for the loss of her friends, friends that betrayed her in the worst way. She cried for the loss of her son, the son she'd had with a woman who she thought loved her more than anything. She cried for the betrayal of the man she once saw as a grandfather, for the betrayal of the Weasley parents, whom she'd seen as her own parents. But mostly she cried for herself, for all the pain she had to suffer through, for the betrayals wrought upon her, for the loss of those she considered family and for the loss of her friends. Her parents, Cedric, Sirius, and many others. Reighan never noticed when she drifted off to sleep, nor did she notice the spectral forms of her parents and Merlin watching her, tears of their own trailing down their cheeks.

* * *

><p>The next morning Reighan sat on her bed, reading one of the numerous books she'd gotten from her vaults. With the claiming of her heritage came the unlocking of her gifts, making assimilating information a lot easier. All she needed to do was glance at a page and the information was basically copied to her memory, which she then sorted in her mental library. She looked up when the door to her room was thrown open, hiding a scowl when she saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Yes?"<p>

"Where have you been, Reighan? Everyone's been worried about you," Hermione demanded as she hugged the teen tightly.

Reighan stiffened at the contact, pulling away abruptly, ingoring the bushy-haired witch's hurt look. "I can take care of myself, Hermione, I'm not a child."

"Of course you can't, Reighan. You're always getting into trouble," Hermione said snootily. "Headmaster Dumbledore knows what's best for you."

"Out! Get out of my room and don't even think of talking to me," Reighan said coldly, glaring at her 'friends'. "If I decide I want to talk to you, you'll know." She watched them leave before closing her door and moving back to her bed. Tossing her book on the bed she went to the dresser and pulled out a change of clothes, changing. When she was done she called, "Kreacher!"

With a soft 'pop' the dirty elf appeared. "What does the half-blood want?"

"I am the Head of the Blacks, elf, you will treat me with respect," Reighan said coldly. "I want you to go to Gringotts and get me the marriage contract between Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. After that you will start cleaning this place up."

"Yes Mistress," Kreacher said respectfully, bowing before disappearing.

"Dobby! Winky!" Reighan called softly, smiling at the two elves that appeared. "Would you two like to join my family?"

"That would bes a dreams come trues for Dobby," Dobby said excitedly, Winky nodding in agreement.

"I, Reighan Athenisia-Lily Potter-Black, claim the elves Dobby and Winky as my house elves," Reighan intoned, smiling as she felt the oath settle. "First, you are to address me as Reighan in public. In private you may call me Mistress. Second, if I acciddently give you a piece of clothing, you are to come to me. Do not assume I have freed you. Lastly, you are not allowed to punish yourselves. If you've done something you think is wrong, tell me and I will decide if it was wrong. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress," the elves anwered in unison.

"Good. Now you two find something to do," Reighan said dismissively just as Kreacher reappeared. Taking the scroll from him she dismissed him. "Thanks Kreacher." Unrolling the contract she read over it, scowling when she saw that Bella was pratically made to be a slave to her husband. "I, Lady Reighan Anthenisia-Lily Potter-Black, hereby shatter the marriage contract between Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. Furthermore, as Lady Potter-Black, I formally bring Andromenda and Nymphadora Black-Tonks back into the Family."

Bright swirling lights encircled Reighan and the contract before the contract went up in flames. Two golden threads shot out of her chest and shot through the walls, more than likely connecting to Tonks and her mum.

_Looks like the only thing left to do for now is get Sirius to the Ministry,_ Reighan thought with a smile. Heading out of her room she went down to the kitchen. Spying her godfather she made her way towards him. Speaking quietly she said, "Go shave and put on some decent robes, we've got a meeting with Fudge. But be quiet about it, no one else knows."

Sirius grinned hugely at his goddaughter before nearly running out of the room. Reighan rolled her eyes, following after him sedately. Ten minutes later they were walking through the atrium at the Ministry, Sirius in his Animagus form. Leading the way to Fudge's office Reighan kept a hand on Sirius to keep him from straying. Ignoring the assisstant, she waltzed into Fudge's office, smirking slightly when she saw a frustrated Lucius Malfoy, nervous Fudge and smug Amelia Bones.

"Am I interrupting, Minister?"

"Not at all, Lady Potter-Black," Fudge said in relief. "Lucius, I'm afraid I'll have to cut our meeting short. Lady Potter-Black has a few matters she wishes to discuss with Amelia and myself."

"Of course, Minister," Malfoy Sr. sneered, standing and leaving the room.

"Before we start, Director Bones would you sweep the office for any listening charms?" Reighan requested. When the scan came up negative she continued. "If you have the veritaserum, I will produce Sirius Black."

Amelia raised an eyebrow as she pulled a phial of clear liquid from her robe pocket. "How long have you known Black's whereabouts?"

"Almost a year, Director," Reighan admitted, turning she motioned to the dog. "He is my godfather."

Fudge and Amelia gaped as the big black dog transformed into a freshly groomed Sirius Black. On reflex, the Ministry employees reached for their wand only to stop short.

"Minister, Director Bones," Sirius said politely, bowing his head slighlty. Sitting down he said, "Lets get this over with."

* * *

><p>So what do y'all think? Anything I should work on or add? Let me know by hittin' that button...R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all, sorry for the long wait before an update. This is only a shortish chapter to tide y'all over while I work on transferring what's in my notebook to my computer, but I will be updating later on with a longer chapter.

Hope y'all enjoy this one and I leave ya anxious for the last half later on..

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, I only own the name Reighan and Athenisia.**

* * *

><p>Over an hour later Sirius was pardoned of all crimes, except being an illegal Animagus, after intense questioning under the truth serum. A small press conference was given, informing the public of Sirius' wrongful imprisonment and his questioning. Reighan was finally able to walk down Diagon Alley with the one person she considered family. As they sat outside of Fortescue's eating ice cream, Reighan caught sight of a wanted poster with Bellatrix's picture on it.<p>

"Voldie's got his Death Eaters out," she commented. "I wonder how Fudge is going to explain that one."

"Are you going to be safe at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Siri, don'w worry."

September first arrived too early in Reighan's opinion, she'd only just started really talking with Sirius about her parents and some of his family members. Gazing out of the window she ignored Ginny's attempts at trying to talk to her. _Merlin said last time she gave me a nearly lethal dose. What's to stop her from doing it again? How am I going to be able to fight it off?_

~_I have made you immuse to all potions that alter your mind and feelings_~ Merlin's voice sounded in her head, startling her. ~_Do not worry so much this year, have fun with your friends and stop holding yourself back._~

~_Okay Merlin, but if anything bad happens, I'm blaming you._~ Reighan thought back before standing. "If you will excuse me, I would like to be alone."

"But Reighan, don't you want to spend more time together?" Ginny whined, clinging to Reighan's arm.

"Not really since I just spent a couple of weeks locked up in that house with you," Reighan said, not caring if it sounded rude. "I want to be alone, so I can think." Pulling her arm free she stalked out of the compartment. Finding an empty compartment she entered and placed a strong locking charm on the door. Stretching out across the seat she closed her eyes, sinking into her mindscape.

The jerk of the train stopping startled Reighan from her medative state. Opening her eyes groggily she sat up, yawning, and waved her hand towards the door, unlocking it. Standing she walked out, slipping through the crowd to get off the train. Entering the closest carriage without looking she pulled thedoor shut, slinking down in her seat. She froze when she heard a feminine cough. Turning, she saw three girls in the carriage, all of them wearing Slytherin robes. "Um, hi."

"Hiding from someone, Potter?" one of the girls, a blonde, asked.

"Not hiding, just avoiding for now," Reighan admitted. "Well, more like for the rest of my life, but I'm sure my problems aren't high on a Slytherin's list of things to know."

"And just who are you hiding from?" the girl with brunette hair asked curiously.

"Oh, you know, the youngest Weasleys and Granger," Reighan said nonchalantly. "Also Dimbledick, can't forget that old sack of ass spackle." She looked at the Slytherins curiously. "And just who are you three hiding from? From what I hear, nobody in the serpent's nest messes with Davis, Greengrass and Zabini without fear of retribution."

"Oh, you know, Malfoy, Parkinson and the other Death Eater spawn." Tracy Davis, the blonde answered mockingly. "So you know us, Potter?"

"Slytherin Ice Princess, Slytherin Ice Queen and Slytherin Reaper," Reighan named, pointing at Tracy, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini respectively. She remembered that the Davis and Greengrass families ahd been slaughtered a few weeks before Seventh Year and the Zabini's had left the country, except Blaise. Reighan wouldn't let that happen this time around, while Voldemort grew stronger, she would start her own army and train them. Starting with the three in front of her.

The first few weeks of school passed the same was as before, with the exception of Reighan not getting called a lunatic and her avoidance of the Weasel, Weaslette, and Granger. She didn't argue with Umbridge either, so she didn't have detentions. Reighan frequently met with Daphne, Blaise and Tracy, and started meeting with Neville, Luna and Susan more often. Her performance in classes improved dramatically, and soon she was the first in almost all her classes. The only classes she came in second in were Potions and Herbology.

Right now she was headed to the library to meet with her Slytherin friends and Neville, Luna and Susan. This would be only the second meeting with all of them together. She was about to step out of a secret passage when the door in front of her turned transparent. Reighan stopped and stared as she watched Ron, Dean, Seamus, and a couple of older Gryffindors corner a Third Year Slytherin, forcing her into an abandoned classroom. Feeling rage boiling just under the surface Reighan walked a little ways down the secret passage, barely noticing as the school seemed to shift around her. She stopped when she could see into the classroom, feeling her rage build as she listened to the Gryffindor's taunts.

"I believe this little slimy snake needs to be taught who her betters are, what do you guys think?" Ron's voice sneered as he leered at the younger girl.

"I got dibbs first," one of the older boys said, reaching down to undo his pants.

Reighan snarled as she watched the girl start calling for help, tears streaming down her cheeks, only for the others to laugh in her face.

"Make all the noise you want, snake, no one will hear you," Dean sneered, backhanding the girl hard, causing her lip to be split open.

Mentally commanding Hogwart's to seal the room, Reighan walked through the wall, wand in hand. Catching the Slytherin girl's eye she motioned the younger girl to be quiet. As the Gryffindor got his pants undone and pulled down, Reighan spoke coldly, "I never thought I'd see the day when a member of the House of the Brave would resort to torturing and raping a 13-year-old girl. I want to know exactly how many children you've raped in your years here, and I want to know now."

"What's it to you, Potter? She's just some snake, no one anyone will ever care for," Ron sneered angrily, drawing his wand.

Reighan shot a curse at the redhead, smirking when he shrieked loudly as his body contored in pain. "I will not ask again, Weasley." She grinned evilly when the other four Gryffindors attacked together, hoping to overpower her. Wandlessly conjuring a Dueler's Shield, Reighan fired off four binding spells in parseltongue, leaving one of the older Gryffindor's untied but in pain. "Answer my question, McClaggen."

"We started in our Fourth Year, last year Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan joined us in hunting down the First, Second and Third Year Slytherins that walked the corridors alone. We usually ended up finding about ten Slytherins a year. We obliviated them of our identity but they still knew they were raped." McClaggen rambled quickly, fear evident in his voice.

"I want names, right now," Reighan demanded icily, glaring fiercely at the boy. As soon as she had a list of names Reighan hissed a quick _Stupify_ and an impotence curse in parseltongue.

With the attackers bound and unconscious, Reighan made her way over to the Slytherin girl, noting her ripped blouse and skirt. Stopping a few feet away she asked softly, "Will you allow me to mend your clothes, little one?"

The Third Year nodded hesitantly, tensing when Reighan's wand raised. She was thankful the other girl kept her distance.

When she was done Reighan lowered her wand immediately, holding out her hand to the girl. "It's okay, little one, I won't hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

"A-astoria G-greengrass," the girl replied, placing her hand tentatively in the older girl's.

"So you're the infamous Stori," Reighan said, eyeing the girl appraisingly. "I've heard a lot about you, from your sister. I especially love the story of when you turned her hair lime green after she picked on you."

Astoria giggled, relaxing as soon as she heard that the older girl knew her sister, Daphne. "Yeah, she was so mad about that. Chased me around the Manor for hours."

Crouching down so she was at eye level with her friend's younger sister, Reighan said softly, "I want you to go to the library, your sister and our friends will be there." She led the Third Year over to the wall she'd walked through, mentally asking Hogwarts to make a passage directly to the library. "This passage will take you to the library. Once there, head towards the back, near the Restricted Section, and you'll find Daph."

"What about you? And what will happen them?" Astoria asked, gesturing to the Gryffindors. "Will Dumbledore expell them?"

"I'm not going to Dumbledore," Reighan admitted as she bound the Gryffindor's together and levitated them off the ground. "Dumbles won't expell them, he'll go on about giving them a second chance. I'm taking these scum to McGonnogal and then Amelia Bones. I'll make sure they are at the very least put on probation and that their wands are snapped."

"Thank you," Astoria whispered before she disappeared into the secret passage.

Reighan sneered as she turned back to the Gryffindors, levitating them out into the hall in front of her. As she cleared the door, two voices called her name, only one that she wanted to hear.

"Potter, what do you think you're doing?" Minerva McGonnogal asked, aghast.

"Yes, Miss Potter, what are you doing with five unconscious students?" Umbridge asked.

"Professors," Reighan greeted casually. "Professor McGonnogal, I was just on my way to see you. Do you think we could take this to your office? I'm afraid this concerns you as the Deputy Headmistress. Professor Umbridge, you are of course welcome to join us."

"Follow me, Potter," McGonnogal ordered, turning on her heel and striding down the corridor, Umbridge next to her. When they were in her office, with privacy wards up, she gazed sternly at one of her favorite students. "Explain why you have five unconscious Gryffindors with you and what happened."

"I was going to the library to meet up with some friends when I came across these five cornering a lone Slytherin. They ushered her into an abandoned classroom and preceded to taunt her, saying she was 'no one anyone would care about,' I believe are the exact words." Reighan started politely. "I intervened when I saw McClaggen starting to undo his trousers. I stunned Ronald Weasley first, that was when the others rushed me. I put up a shield to absorb their spells and stunned the others, except for McClaggen. I asked him how long he'd been torturing and raping the younger Slytherins, he told me he and the other Seventh Year started in their Fourth Year and caught about ten each year, ranging from First to Third Year. I stunned him after, healed the girl and let her go, then I was off to see you, Deputy Headmistress."

"How were you able to see them but they didn't notice your presence?" Umbridge asked suspiciously.

"One of the many secret passages, Professor Umbridge," Reighan answered honestly.

"What are the names of the students involved? Including the Third Year Slytherin?" McGonnogal asked warily.

"Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Cormac McClaggen and Stephen Whittmore are the Gryffindors," Reighan rattled off easily. "The Slytherin is Astoria Greengrass."

"You randomly decided to help a Slytherin that was being ambushed by your own housemates?" Umbridge asked skeptically.

"Professor Umbridge first,I may be a Gryffindor but that does not mean I have no morals or honor. Whether that girl was Slytherin or Hufflepuff, I would have helped. The very traits Gryffindor House prizes are bravery, courage, integrity, and honor. Those cretins don't represent any of those traits." Reighan said passionately. "Second, Astoria's sister, Daphne, is a good friend of mine. Letting something happen to her little sister is like allowing something to happen to her, which is something I would never allow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some friends to meet. Oh, and Professors, if those boys aren't expelled by dinner tonight, I will be going straight to Amelie Bones." Reighan spun around and started towards the library, carefully keeping her anger in check.


	4. Chapter 4

As promised, here is chapter four. Hope this chapter can meet y'alls expectations. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I only own the names Reighan and Athenisia.**

* * *

><p>Before Reighan knew it, Halloween was upon them. Neville came down the stairs leading to the boys dormitory, stopping when he saw his friend staring into the fire. "Are you coming down to the feast, Reighan?" he asked softly.<p>

"Something is going to happen tonight, Nev, I can feel it," Reighan murmured as she stood, following her friend out of the tower.

"I know," Neville said simply. "Daph, Suze, Luna and I have had a feeling of dread all day. We've been on guard all day."

"Have Blaise, Tracey or Daphne heard anything from the Munchers?" Reighan asked, gracefully skipping the trick step on the last staircase.

"I'm not sure, haven't ahd a chance to ask," Neville admitted with a small shrug. "Can you check your connection with Voldie?"

Reighan stopped outside the Great Hall, closing her eyes as she followed the link to Voldemort's mind. Being careful she bypassed his traps and started searching his mind. After about five minutes of searching she found what she was looking for. Reighan withdrew from Voldemort's mind quickly, an expression of panick and fear taking up residence on her face.

"What is it, Reigh?" Neville asked worriedly.

"He's attacking the Ministry, St. Mungo's, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade tonight. Diagon and Hogsmeade are distractions while the Ministry and St. Mungo's are his real targets." Reighan quickly explained. "We have to warn them." Reighan hurried into the Great Hall, rushing towards Susan first.

"What's wrong?" the redhead demanded when she saw her friend's expression.

Lowering her voice Reighan quickly said, "Voldie's planning to attack four locations tonight; Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's, Ministry, and Hogsmeade. Send a Patronus to your Aunt to warn her, the attack is going to be in two hours."

Susan's eyes widened before narrowing in determination. Pulling her wand out she muttered, "_Expecto Patronum_." A bright, glowing panther emerged from her wand tip. "Auntie, in less than two hours Voldemort will attack the Ministry, St. Mungo's, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Diagon and Hogsmeade are distractions, main targets are Ministry and St. Mungo's. Voldemort will personally appear at Ministry, keep the Aurors there and send Hit Wizards and Unspeakables to St. Mungo's. The teachers will take Hogsmeade and the Order will take Diagon Alley. Stay safe."

Reighan nodded in satisfaction before heading towards Luna, filling her in. Since her friendships with Tracey, Blaise and Daphne needed to remain a secret, she simply sent them a messenger spell.

"Reighan, we need to alert St. Mungo's and possibly Madame Pomphrey." Neville stated when his friend returned to his side. "Even with an alert, many patients and Healers will die. If that happens, Hogwarts is the logical place to send injured."

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out how to warn them," Reighan sighed quietly.

"What about just telling them an attack will happen?" Neville suggested.

"It'll have to do," Reighan muttered before calling on Prongs. "An attack will occur in less than two hours on St. Mugo's. The Ministry has been notified and will hopefully provide you support. I don't wish to frighten you but you need to start evacuating patients. Hogwarts Hospital Wing is being prepped for incoming patients." Reighan patted Prongs softly. "Take that message to the Head Healer, Prongs."

"I'll let Madame Pomphrey know," Neville said. Instead of sendinga Patronus he stood and walked up to the Head Table. Stopping in front of the Medi-Witch, he leaned forward, speaking softly. "St. Mungo's is evacuating patients to the Infirmary in precedence to an attack that will occur in less than two hours. The Headmaster does not know yet of the attacks."

"Attacks?" Poppy Pomphrey asked worriedly.

"St. Mungo's, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the Ministry," Neville confirmed. "Please start preparing the Infirmary for arrivals."

"I need the Headmaster's permission, Mr. Longbottom," Poppy stated.

"Actually you won't Madame. The rightful owner of Hogwarts has given permission for the Hospital Wing to be used as an evacuation site." Neville countered confidently. "If you want proof, just go to the Infirmary. Hogwarts has expanded it to meet the necessary requirements."

Reighan watched the Medi-Witch leave the hall, smirking at Dumledor's confused expression. Scanning the Head Table she noticed Snape was absent. _Looks like the pet spy will alert Dumbles, but I wonder how much Snivellus will reveal_.

"Why are you smirking, Reighan? Do you know what's going on?" Hermione's annoying voice asked, or was it demanded?

"Don't know what you're talking about, Granger," Reighan said in a bored voice, actually speaking to the bushy-haired witch for the first time since she kicked the traitors out of her room. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go see a snake about some information." Standing, Reighan started towards the Slytherin table, ignoring the rest of the hall as they quieted down. Surprisingly she stopped in front of Draco Malfoy and his goons. "Draconis Lucius Black-Malfoy, the Head of the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black requires your presence, alone, for a meeting. Do you accept and honor the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black or do you decline and forfeit the right to be considered a member of the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black?"

Draco stared at the girl in front of him, thoughtful. He could accept and be an honored member or decline and be basically disowned. Curious as to what the Gryffindork wanted he replied, "I, Draconis Lucius Black-Malfoy, accept to meet with the Head of the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black, bringing honor unto myself as a member of the Moste Ancient and Moste Noble House of Black." He stood and followed Reigha out of the hall.

Slipping into an empty classroom Reighan locked and silenced the room after Draco entered. She didn't waste any time. "Do you or your mother love your father?"

Draco tensed, cold grey eyes locking onto emerald green. "How is that information your business, Potter?"

"Look Malfoy, I don't have time for pureblood games," Reighan said, frustrated already. "In less than an hour and a half the Ministry, St. Mungo's, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade will be attacked by Voldie and his Death Eaters. Do you or your mother have any affection towards your father?"

"No, we don't. My mother was betrothed to my father, they married under contract. There is no love between them. Besides, my mother is more attracted to the fairer sex."

"Okay, that's good," Reighan muttered. "The Slytherins, what are their views pertaining to the war?"

"There are several that follow the Dark Lord's views but most don't. They understand that we need muggleborns and half-bloods to survive. If purebloods continue to intermarry, we will only produce Squibs." Draco said honestly. "I fall into the latter category."

"Would those Slytherins be willing to help my cause? Would they fight for me?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "You're in Dumbledore's pocket, and us Slytherins don't trust the old coot."

"Can you gather what Slytherins you can and bring them to this room in an hour?" Reighan asked.

"I can try."

An hour later most of the 6th and 7th Year Slytherins entered the classroom behind Draco. Reighan stepped forward, away from her friends that had hood on to hide their faces. "I see you made it, Draconis."

"I did. Who are your friends?"

Reighan gave the blonde a smirk. "These are my most trusted allies and friends. They will be the Lieutenants, along with yourself, to my army. _Tenente Arcanjos_ reveal yourselves."

Neville pulled his hood down first, a smirk playing over his lips. Luna was next, her usual dreamy smile replaced with an amused half-smirk. Blaise pulled her hood down, a dark smile stealing over her features at her housemate's shocked looks. Susan revealed herself next, a bored expression taking up residence on her face. Tracey was next, adding to the Slytherins shock. Lastly, Daphne revealed herself, a smug smirk adorned her lips.

"Don't look so shocked, Draconis," Reighan admonished lightly. "Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I hate all Slytherins." She quickly lost her playful attitude. "The other members of _Soldados Arcanjos_ are not trained well enough to join us for our mission tonight. We will be splitting up, half going to the Ministry and half going to St. Mungo's. Robes will be provided that have been charmed se when your hood is up, your face will be obscured. Keep your hoods up at all times."

As soon as the newcomers were divided Reighan signaled it was time to leave. The group went their separate ways at the Floo, half going to the hospital being led by Luna, Neville, Tracey and Blaise, while the rest went to the Ministry, being led by Reighan, Susan, Daphne and Draco. Reighan exited the Floo with her group, freezing when she saw all the wands pointed at them.

"Identify yourselves," one of the Aurors in front demanded.

Reighan ignored him as pain flaired from her scar. She spun around to face the main entrance, a grim expression settled on her face when she saw Voldemort and at least 50 to 70 Death Eaters.

"You really should get that looked at, Tom, I'm sure the Healers could fix your face," quipped Reighan, stepping forward.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed. "Don't call me that filthy muggle name. My name is Lord Voldemort."

Shaking her head Reighan said, "No, your name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, some half-blood from an orphanage. Someone who fancies himself the Heir of Slytherin."

"What are you talking about, Potter? I am the Heir of Slytherin," Voldemort snarled angrily.

"You are not from the senior line, therefore you have never been the heir," Reighan said smugly. "My mother was from the senior line, so that makes me the heir."

"_Avada Kadavra_!"

"_Accio Rabastan Lestrange_," Reighan intoned, watching as the Death eater intercepted the Killing Curse. "Now Tom, you shouldn't kill people who serve you."

"Attack you fools, but leave Potter alone. She is mine." Voldemort snarled, immediately casting several curses at Reighan.

Reighan brought a shield up as her group spread out, working in pairs to take down Death Eaters. Bringing her wand up she hissed, "_Expecto Patronum_!" Watching Prongs run towards Voldemort, Reighan sent a silent _Sectumsempra_ following the stag. She grinned ferally when the Dark curse struck the Dark Lord.

Voldemort hissed angrily as he quickly tried to stop the bleeding. "_Cruico! Crucio! Avada Kadavra!_"

Dodging both torture curses gracefully Reighan conjured a marble slab that shattered under the Killing Curses impact. "_~Ssectumssempra! Cruccio! Exsspecto Patronum!~_" Every spell that came out of her wand glowed brilliantly and was thick. Prongs erupted from her wand and charged Voldemort. Reighan was shocked when the stag actually impaled the Dark Lord with one of its antlers.

The agonized cry that Voldemort released drew everyone's attention, momentarily stopping the battle. Everyone was shocked to see a stag Patronus standing before the Dark Lord, one of its silvery antlers buried in his stomach, blood pouring out around it. Prongs stepped away, dark red blood running down his silvery antler.

Reighan chuckled darkly as Voldemort clutched at the gaping hole in his stomach. She looked around at the Death Eaters, noting that most were either stunned, dead or dying. She knew from their injuries that her team was mostly responsible for the deahs. "This is your infallable leader? This is who you choose to follow, some lowly half-blood?"

"Our Lord is a pureblood, you ungrateful brat," one of the Death Eaters spat.

"Death Eaterss, retreat," Voldemort managed to hiss out before disappearing.

Reighan relaxed slightly as she observed the Aurors checking the downed Death Eaters. _I hope the others are okay._

"You there," an Auror called, pointing his wand at Reighan. "Identify yourselves."

"_Arcanjos_, lower your wands," Reighan called when she saw her team had their wands trained on the Aurors. "You can lower your wands, Aurors. Had we wanted you dead, we would have left you to Voldemort and his minions."

Director Amelia Bones stepped forward, wand in hand but at her side. "Please lower your hoods."

Reighan ignored the order, instead turning to one of her liutenants. "Ice, contact Reaper for a report. I want to know how many casualties on our side."

"On it, _Xenerais_," Ice answered, immediately turning and firing off a messenger spell.

"I will not ask again. Lower your hoods," Amelia demanded.

"Dragon, Talon, lower your hoods," Reighan ordered as she lowered her own.

"_Xenerais_, we're still pinned down at St. Mungo's. Bellatrix and Dolohov are leading the attack, there are at least 100 present." Reapers voice reported.

"Dammit," Reighan hissed angrily. "Ice, you're with me. Dragon, Talon, stay here and answer the Director's questions. You know which ones need to remain on the DL." Grabbing Ice's arm, Reighan disaparated.

They landed in the middle of chaos. Reighan pushed Ice to the side, a jet of green light passing just where she was standing a moment before. "Find Reaper, Gryffin, Moon and Princess, help them keep the D.E.s back. Send a message if you need me.

"Aye, _Xenerais_," Ice retorted before casting a _Point Me_ and heading in that direction.

Reighan closed her eyes, summoning her power and releasing it, causing everyone in the room to drop to their knees. From her hands, stunners in parseltongue impacted nearly every Death Eater. She left the rest to the Unspeakables and Hit Wizards, heading off in search of Bellatrix. Hearing an insane cackle that was all too familiar Reighan took off in that direction. Coming to a stop just outside the office of the Head Healer, she saw Bellatrix dueling with three Unspeakables with another taking aim at her back.

"_~Sstupify~_," she hissed in parseltongue, watching the sneaky Unspeakable go down. Wandlessly she stunned the three others, gaining the attention of the insane Death Eater.

"What's this? A little girl trying to play hero?" Bellatrix cackled. "You want to play with me?"

Reighan ignored the taunts, instead sending a wandless parseltongue body bind. She smirked when Bellatrix attempted to shield only for the spell to pass through it. Stepping up to the petrified Death Eater, Reighan grabbed the fallen wand. She crouched down next to Bellatrix's frozen form. "Normally, I would simply leave you for the Aurors and let them toss you back in Azkaban. But I can't let that happen, since you now mean something to me. So I'm going to send you somewhere safe then I'll break the hold the Imperius potion has over you." Pulling a charmed bracelet from her robes Reighan placed it around Bellatrix's wrist and activated the portkey.

Reighan stood just as a messenger spell hit her. "_Xenerais_, all D.E.s either unconscious or dead. _Soldados_ _Arcanjos_ have been ordered back to base while the _Tenente_ _Arcanjos_ are at the Ministry, awaiting your orders. Reaper out."

Spinning on her heel she disaparated, reappearing in front of her lieutenants. She frowned when she saw the wands directed at her friends. "_Tenentes_, lower your hoods and state your names."

Since his hood was alread lowered, Draco started. "Draconis Lucius Black-Malfoy."

"Susan Amelia Bones."

"Tracey McKenna Davis."

"Neville Franklin Longbottom."

"Blaise Kaydien Zabini."

"Luna Lily Lovegood."

"Daphne Alicia Greengrass."

"And I'm Reighan Athenisia-Lily Potter." Reighan said last, raising an eyebrow.

"School children? Why are a bunch of children here?" an Auror sneered.

"If we weren't here, Voldie would have slaughtered almost every one of you. It was my information about the attack taht was passed on to Director Bones and Head Healer Jones. It was because of me that the Healers were able to evacuate hundreds of patients before the attack," Reighan said coldly, glaring.

"Where were the patients sent?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"Hogwarts Infirmary, ma'am," Reighan answered promptly. "There were still casualties but not as many as there would have been. If you'd like, I will take you there."

Amelia nodded sharply, turning to issue orders to her Aurors. Reighan turned to her friends. "Go back to the Chamber, debrief those that were a part of the mission. Then get some sleep, we'll be busy tomorrow with Dumbles."

"Aye, _Xenerais_," they sounded off before grabbing their wrists and disappearing.

"Where did they go?"

"Back to Hogwarts, Auror Dawlish," Reighan said boredly.

"Reighan," Amelia called, gesturing the Fifth Year over. "Albus says he has no recollection of offering Hogwarts as an evacuation site. Which is strange because he said the Great Hall has been turned into a make-shift hospital and people are able to portkey into the castle."

"The headmaster's permission was not needed as I have the rightful owner's. The owner overrides the headmaster." Reighan said honestly.

"And who is the owner?" Amelia asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, Director, but I'm not authorized to inform you of their identity. Though you have met them before," Reighan replied with an apologetic look. She grabbed Amelia's arm and activated her portkey. They landed in the Great Hall, just inside the doors.

"_Xenerais_, patients have been catalogued, the Healers able to work have been catalogued as well. At last count there are over 5,000 patients. Of those 5,283, 300 were dead upon arrival, 200 died before they could be treated, 300 died after receiving treatment, and 3 died due to treatment. Dumbledore, Snape and Umbridge interrupted Healers while they were treating patients, causing the Healers to miscast." Ice reported promptly, handing a thick roll of parchment to Reighan.

"How many patients are still suffering a Dark curses and do the Healers know how to counter them?" Reighan asked, frowning.

"The curtained area holds those that the Healers are having trouble with."

"Escort Director Bones to wherever she wishes to go." Reighan ordered before heading towards the curtained area. Stepping around the curtains she automatically headed towards the closest patient. "Can you tell me what curse you were hit with?"

Reighan systematically worked her way through patients, helping who she could. By the time all the patients behind the curtains were treated, it was well into the next day. Reighan stumbled into the main hall, rubbing at her head tiredly. Falling into an open seat along the wall of the Great Hall, she leaned back against the cool stone and closed her eyes.

"_Xenerais_, Dumbles is on his way here. He has learned of our disappearance last night and is angry," one of the Slytherins from last night warned.

"Thanks, Viktor," Reighan muttered as she straightened out. "Please find Talon and Director Bones and inform them of the Headmaster's intentions."

"Right away, _Xenerais_," Viktor said dutifully.

Standing, Reighan wandlessly cleaned herself, though she left her bloodied robes alone. She looked up when the doors opened, eyes narrowing when she saw Dumbledore and Umbridge. "Headmaster, Professor Umbridge, good morning."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation<strong> - Gaelic to English:

**Xenerais** - **General**

**Soldados Arcanjos** - **Archangel Soldiers**

**Tenente** - **Lieutenant**


End file.
